disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster
'''Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster '''is a steel roller coaster located in Universal Studios Piqua, North Carolina, Pacific, Behind Time, and Chicago, Superstar Movie Park Kentucky and Phoenix, and 20th Century Fox World-Universal Studios Dakota and Great Over Fiesta. Queue Preshow Ride Songs in the Ride 1961 * Will Love You Tomorrow - The Shirelles * Marie's The Name of His Latest Flame - Elvis Presley * Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley * Surrender - Elvis Presley * When the Girl in Your Arms Is the Girl in Your Heart - Cliff Richard * Good Luck Charm - Elvis Presley * I Feel So Bad - Elvis Presley * The Boll Weevil Song - Brook Benton * Rock A Hula Baby - Elvis Presley * Only the Lovely - Roy Orbison * Angel Face We Just Met - Cliff Richard * Theme for a Dream - Cliff Richard 1962 * Dream Baby - Roy Orbison * Surfin' Safari - The Beach Boys * Big Girls Don't Cry - The Four Seasons * Sherry - The Four Seasons * Return to Sender - Elvis Presley * Do You Love Me - The Contours * Venus in Blue Jeans - Jimmy Clanton * Lemon Tree - Peter, Paul, and Mary * Ten Little Indians - The Beach Boys * Running Scared - Roy Orbison 1963 * Deep Purple - Nino Tempo * Walk Like a Man - The Four Seasons * Blue Velvet - Bobby Vinton * Mean Woman Blues - Roy Orbison * You Really Got a Hold On Me - The Beatles * Bossa Nova Baby - Elvis Presley * Love Me Do - The Beatles * I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles * In Dreams - Roy Orbison * Surfer Girl - The Beach Boys * Shut Down - The Beach Boys * Do You Want To Know a Secret - The Beatles * All My Loving - The Beatles * Ask Me Why - The Beatles * Please Please Me - The Beatles * The Next Time - Cliff Richard * Please Mister Postman - The Beatles * Bachelor Boy - Cliff Richard * It Won't Be Long - The Beatles * Roll Over Beethoven - The Beatles * Summer Holiday - Cliff Richard * One Broken Heart for Sale - Elvis Presley 1964 *I Wanna Hold Your Hand - The Beatles *Can't Buy Me Love - The Beatles *I Get Around - The Beach Boys *She Loves You - The Beatles *You Really Got Me - The KIinks *I Feel Fine - The Beatles *Bits and Pieces - The Dave Clark Five *Glad All Over - The Dave Clark Five *Dawn - The Four Seasons *A Hard Day's Night - The Beatles *Can't You See That She's Mine - The Dave Clark Five *Bad to Me - Billy J Kramer *Little Honda - The Beach Boys *Eight Days a Week - The Beatles *Be My Baby - The Ronettes *Because - The Dave Clark Five *Fun, Fun, Fun - The Beach Boys *You Can't Do That - The Beatles *I Should Have Known Better - The Beatles *Don't Worry Baby - The Beach Boys *From Me to Down - The Beatles *She's a Woman - The Beatles *Thank You Girl - The Beatles *Just One Look - The Beatles *If I Fell - The Beatles *Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley *Rock and Roll Music - The Beatles *Komm, gib mir deine Hand - The Beatles *And I Love Her - The Beatles *I'm A Loser - The Beatles *Show Me Girl - Herman's Hermits 1965 * Ticket to Ride - The Beatles * Mrs. Brown You've Got A Lovely Daughter - Herman's Hermits * Help Me Rhonda - The Beach Boys * Hang On Sloopy - The McCoys * Do you Believe In Magic - The Lovin' Spoonful * Catch Us If You Can - The Dave Clark Five * Tired of Waiting for You - The Kinks * It's Not Unusual - Tom Jones * Heartful of Soul - The Yardbirds * I'm Henry the Eighth - Herman's Hermits * Count Me In - Gary Lewis & The Playboys * Can't You Hear My Heartbeat - Herman's Hermits * We Can Work It Out - The Beatles * Go Now - The Moody Blues * Laugh Laugh - The Beau Brummels * California Girls - The Beach Boys * I Like It Like That - The Dave Clark Five * Yesterday - The Beatles * Save Your Heart for Me - Gary Lewis & the Playboys * All I Really Want to Do - Cher * Day Tripper - The Beatles * My Generation - The Who * Tell Her No - The Who * A Well-Respectful Man - The Kinks * This Diamond Ring - Gary Lewis & the Playboys * Norwegian Wood - The Beatles * Oh Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison * Barbara Ann - The Beach Boys * You've Got to Hide Your Love Away - The Beatles * She's Just My Style - Gary Lewis & the Playboys * Till the End of Day - The Kinks * Just a Little - The Beau Brummels * Do You Wanna Dance? - The Beach Boys * Yes It Is - The Beatles * In My Life - The Beatles * Nowhere Man - The Beatles * Heart of Stone - The Rolling Stones * Bye, Bye Baby - The Four Seasons * Drive My Car - The Beatles * Dance, Dance, Dance - The Beach Boys * Act Naturally - The Beatles * Michelle - The Beatles * Everybody Loves a Clown - Gary Lewis & the Playboys * Evil Hearted You - The Yardbirds * Shaking All Over - The Guess Who * Poupée de cire, poupée de son - France Gall * The Kids Are Alright - The Who * You're Gonna Lose That - The Beatles * Set Me Free - The Kinks * The Little Girl I Once Knew - The Beach Boys * Do the Clam - Elvis Presley 1966 * Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys * Wild Thing - The Troggs * Paperback Writer - The Beatles * Good Lovin - The Rascals * Monday Monday - The Mamas & the Papas * Hanky Panky - Tommy James & the Shondells * Summer in the City - The Lovin' Spoonful * Yellow Submarine - The Beatles * Poor Side of Town - Johnny Rivers * California Dreaming - The Mamas & the Papas * Sloop John B - The Beach Boys * The New Vaudeville Band - Winchester Cathedral * Cherry, Cherry - Nail Diamond * God Only Knows - The Beach Boys * Just Like Me - Paul Revere & the Raiders * Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles * Hungry - Paul Revere & the Raiders * Sunny Afternoon - The Kinks * Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys * Kicks - Paul Revere & the Raiders * Day Dream - The Lovin' Spoonful * Got to Get You Into My Life - The Beatles * I Saw Her Again Last Night - The Mamas & the Papas * Tomorrow Never Knows - The Beatles * Good Day Sunshine - The Beatles * Here, There, and Everywhere - The Beatles * Happy Jack - The Who * Bus Stop - The Hollies * For No One - The Beatles * Dandy - The Kinks * Go Where You Wanna Go - The Mamas & the Papas * I Can't Control Myself - The Troggs * A Quick One, While He's Away - The Who * Caroline No - The Beach Boys * Taxman - The Beatles * You Didn't Have to Be So Nice - The Lovin' Spoonful * Boris the Spider - The Who * She Said - The Beatles * Listen People - Herman's Hermits * And Your Bird Can Sing - The Beatles * Dr. Robert - The Beatles * April Come She Will - Simon & Garfunkle * I Got the Felling - Neil Diamond * I Just Wasn’t Made for These Times - The Beach Boys * I'm Only Sleeping - The Beatles * Nashville Cats - The Lovin' Spoonful * Dedicated Follower of Fashion - The Kinks * Where Were When W Needed You - The Grass Roots * You Still Believe in Me - The Beach Boys * Spicks and Specks - Bee Gees * That's Not Me - The Beach Boys Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:Rollercoasters